Gold, Cat Tails, and Family Pride
by Stormen
Summary: AU - Ranma 12 and Gold Digger crossover
1. Cat Tails

**Gold, Cat Tails, And Family Pride**  
By Stormen81 

  
  
**Chapter 1: _Cat Tails_**

It was a brisk morning in china, where a boy was training on some bamboo poles. The boy is sixteen years of age and has black hair, blue eyes, and a very fit body. His name is Ranma Saotomes. The elders told him to stay a way from the spring, but Ranma didn't listen to the warnings. A couple of days before, he told his father that he was going to hike around the area and get some time along. He was enjoying the free time. He didn't have to listen to his father clams about Martial Arts. So Ranma camped outside of the spring because of the view he had of the surrounding area. He awoke early because of a habit, and hiked down to the spring as a warm-up so he could do some good training. By noon time there was sweat all over his body but that didn't slow him down one bit. He jumped onto another pole and then a feeling of something was wrong and hit him. It distracted him enough to throw of his landing on the other pole and he fell down into a pool. He felt different but did worry about it. All he knew was that something happened to the village. He got out of the spring as fast as here could, pick up his pack and ran. He ran to the village and with out realizing it he changed into his hybrid form and running at 150 miles per hour.

* * *

The village was in flames and bodies lie every where Ranma looked. He saw dead women, men, and children. His battle aura flared of a sky blue color, but he never he had it. He walked through the village to find his father body. When he arrive a the house he saw the door smashed, windows gone, and even a part of outside of house wall was gone. He walked slowly through the house, and found what he was looking for. His father lies there in bed, dead with 25 stab wounds and a couple of spears still in him. Ranma battle aura brighten more, and with a flaming white tent on outer edges. It was shear will power along not to let out his rage which would have destroyed what was left of the village. He walked to his father pack and pulled out three items that look important. One was his tanto, the other two were sealed envelops with the name of Tendo and Saotome on one of the envelops.

* * *

(at the same time)  
Cologne watch from a hidden position by the village as the warriors of the tribe left the dead village. She could feel the death in the air without seeing or smelling the burning flesh of the dead. She made sure that she was the last to leave the dead village to make sure they all got back alive or made sure the dead warriors of the tribe were carried back. But something in mind told her to wait. She could feel an energy like nothing felt before. It was strong, but uncontrolled, for her to feel it but she could not see who or what made that much KI. She watch the east side of the village, because that is where the huge amount of ki was coming from. She wasn't disappointed to see a girl about the age of fifteen to sixteen slow down. She watch the child walk, but notice she was not human but a were-cat. The girl white fur with red stripes covered her body and tail. The girl walk with her guard up and ready for any attacks.   
This girl has a lot of strength, but why is a Tiger doing in the Cheetah clan village? Cologne thought to herself. I must get back to the village and tell them about this child.

* * *

(earlier that morning)  
Theo Digger was walking along with his daughters, Gina and Britanny. Britanny was adopted by the Digger family when she was a baby. She was in her hybrid. Gina was walking next to her. She was a looking around and looking at her improver G.P.S. tracker.  
"Dad?" Gina said.  
"Yes.." He answered.  
"How much farther is the village?"  
"About a half hour from here or so."  
Britanny smelled something weird to her. She looked up to see the black smoke in the sky. She listen to hear anything, but there was dead silence. "Dad, do you hear anything usual?"  
This question made him stop and listen for noises. But their was none. "I hear nothing." He expanded his sense but was filled with bad feelings. I don't like this at all. "Let's hurry, someone might need us there." He started to run. He chanted a speed spell as he ran. Britanny picked up Gina and started running after her dad. 

As they reach the outside of the village. "Oh my God, what happened here?" Gina said with a shocked look. Theo could feel a large source of ki in the village.   
Then the ki spike upped. They heard a female's voice scream. "Kuso!!!" The shout was followed by a earthquake that could be felt.  
"What was that?" Britanny asked.  
"It seemed like an earthquake, but this place does have earthquake this size." Gina informed the two.  
"It wasn't an earthquake, Gina. It was a person using there ki." Theo told the two.  
"Let find this person and get out of here." Gina said. "This place has the death written all over it!"  
"Right." Britanny started to walk more into the village.

* * *

This child is strong. To make an earthquake that size take a lot of energy. And with all that anger was enough to have her focus it that well. She look to the west. More people coming. The other would like to here this. She quickly left heading north to distance herself before heading back to her village.

* * *

Ranma was on her hands and knees after letting off a big amount of energy go. Why would someone want to kill these people. Panting heavily. Her turned her head as she heard people walking in this direction and popped up into a cat stance. Britanny was the first person she saw. She relaxed her stance a little. "Dad, I found someone." Britanny shouted (in English) back to her father. Ranma did not quiet understand what she was saying. She took a closer look at Britanny and saw that she was a were-cheetah which in turned made her feel better. Britanny ran over to Ranma; Gina was the next to appear and then Theo. "Are you alright?" Britanny asked. Ranma look confused.   
"Ah, Cheetah. I don't think she under stands you." Gina told her sister.  
Ranma did understand when she hear the word she. I am a guy! Ranma thought. She closed her eyes trying to clam herself down. After getting her emotion in check she started to check her body without looking. Britanny and Gina look confused. Ok, no broken bones, no other injuries. She patted herself down on the lower chest working up. Then she felt two large bumps on her chest. I don't have breast. She thought as her eyes shot wide open. "No!!" She said in Japanese. She pulled open her shirt to make sure and for told the truth. She screamed in terror and fainted do to a combination of shock and exhaustion.   
Britanny caught the girl before she hit the ground. "I wonder what's with her?" Britanny said, not really asking a question.   
Theo came just as Britanny was caught the girl. He notice that the girl was fur was pure white with red stripes. He thought that was kind of odd for a were-tiger. "Is she all right?" He asked his daughters.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Gina replied back.

* * *

After a little while, Ranma woke up to find that he was now a she. Gina, Britanny, and Theo talk to Ranma. When Ranma said that she was at the spring before and falling into one, that cued Theodore. He explained to Ranma how the cruse work. When Ranma changed from his female hybrid form to his male hybrid form, Gin and Brit were stunned at what they saw. His fur was still white but his stripes went from red to black. His shoulders got bolder, and more muscles over his entire body. He ended up to head and a half taller than Britanny. WOW!!! The girls thought.  
Ranma look confused at what the girls were staring at him for. He look to Theo. "Can we get the hell out of here. The smell of burning flesh is annoying me to death. And I would like to head back to Japan." He said with little emotion. He lift up his pack and put it on his back and start to head to the East Coast of China.  
Theo look at his to daughter. "Gina, Britanny?"   
  
"Yes, daddy." They both responded.  
"I want you to go with Ranma. I have some things I need to do here." His voice with remorse.  
Gina look at the were-tiger. She was trying to figure out how he could be so calm. Britanny was nodded to her father demand. She grabbed Gina's arm and started to go after Ranma. As the girls left, Theo look at the village. He pull out a satellite phone from his pack and dialed a number.

* * *

Gina and Brit caught up to the Ranma as he walk. Brit put Gina down so she could walk next to Ranma but he never stopped walk. He seem to be focusing on getting out of there. "Ranma, wait." Gina shouted out. He stopped and turn around. Once Brit and Gina caught up to him Gina spoke again. "We fought to introduce ourselves. I'm Gina" She pointed to herself. "and this my sister Britanny." She pointed to Britanny.  
"I am Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you." Something confused him. "Why is she a were-cheetah and your just a human?"  
"What did he say, Gina?"  
"He just wondering why you're a were-cat and I am just a human that's all." She said in English to Britanny. She turned back to Ranma. "She was adopted into our family when she was a baby because her family and village that she was born in were slaughtered but the were-wolf clan."  
"Oh... that sucks." He kept walking.  
"So what do you like to do for fun?" Gina was hopeful to get more out of him.  
"Train, hunt, eat, sleep...." Ranma just kept walking.  
"Not every talkative, ain't he?" Britanny said.  
The two girls tried to talk to him more but he just ignore them and kept walking. An hour latter Theo caught up to them. He never like it when a group of peaceful beings where wiped out. It cause grief in his heart, knowing those people fulling their lives and dreams there. He didn't announce his turn to the group so study Ranma. The way he moved, talked, and looked as he watch the young boy. But even that didn't tell the whole story about Ranma. He watch up next to Britanny. "How is our friend there?"  
"Huh.." She look at him. "Oh.. Hi, Daddy. I don't know. He just keeps right on walking and ignoring us like we're not here. It's kind of weird. Usually boys like him are attracted to me, he just so weird...."  
"Don't worry to much..." He patted his daughter's shoulder. "He just different and from the look of him. He seem to be well traveled and not used to having people around him."  
"Your probably right, daddy." Britanny watched Gina try to get more out of Ranma.

* * *

Couple hours past as they walked toward the east. The sun was about an hour away from setting down. They were stunned to see him set his pack down next to a tree. "We'll camp here." He walk of into the woods so the girls couldn't see me. He took his clothes off and transformed in to his tiger form. He came back out with clothes in his mouth and set them on his pack and ran of to do his daily hunting.  
"What is he doing?" Gina looked puzzled of his action.  
"He going to go hunt it look likes. Britanny do you think you could follow him around."  
"Sure daddy." She said happily. She did the same as Ranma but forgot to bring her clothes back.   
Theo and Gina saw the yellow and black blur move past them. "She's in a rush.." Gina muttered. "And forgot to bring her clothes back. I guess that an other favor she owns me." Gina went to go get Brit's clothes.  
Theo just started to set up the camp. The tents were the easiest thing to do thanks to Gina. She the tent for quick setup and clean up.

* * *

Ranma was laying low as he watch his prey walk around. A big brown bear roamed around to a close by river. Britanny was a ten meters away from Ranma. She know about how sent and he wind are with animals. They were both down wind of the bear. She watch Ranma creep up on the bear until he was at a good striking distance. When the bear turns it head away from Ranma, he pounced the bear. The battle didn't take long, as his claws dug into the bears flesh and he opened his jaw and bit into the neck. Once he had a grip with jaw, he twisted his neck which in turn to snap the bears neck and spinal cord. The bear fell limply to the ground, he made sure the bear was dead by twisting the neck the other direction which completely cut through the spinal cord of the bear. And this display of power was making Britanny excited for some reason but she ignored it and just kept watching Ranma do his thing.  
Britanny was shocked at how violently Ranma killed the bear. She just watch as he started to tearing big chuck of meat out of the bear's dead body. After 30 minute of watching Ranma feed himself, he left the body and head down to the river. At the river he jumped in, to his luck the curse trigger and he became a female tiger. She shrank a couple of feet in length and the black stripes turned red like her human and hybrid forms.  
Ranma was in bliss because he need something to release his aggression because of the earlier events. After he feasted on the bear, he decided to take a swim. He totally forgot about his curse during that moment. His mind came back to reality as he felt the shifting in his body. Now she mentally cursed to herself and how stupid she was to go to the Cursed Springs in the first place.  
About an hour after Britanny went of to follow Ranma, she was back and she and Gina went off so Britanny could change back. "So Brit, what did Ranma do in his tiger form?" Gina asked.  
"He went hunting..." Brit answered in a quite voice.  
"Hunting??? For what?"  
"He hunted a bear. You should have seen it. The bear was at least 800 to 900 pounds and he killed it like it was nothing."  
"Ah... How did he kill the bear then?"  
"Well, ah... He just crept up close enough and waited. When the bear look the other way, he attacks and bites the bear's neck. Then violently twisted the neck one way and then the other way." She had a lite blush going. "And to just thinking about it and the way he did it is making me excited." Then shakes her head to clear her mind of it.  
"..." Gina couldn't say a thing just because of what her sister was telling her.  
Britanny look over to her sister. "What??? Was it something I said?"  
Gina just shakes her head in defeat.

* * *

Ranma came back and grabbed her cloths. She was quickly dressed and cam back the camp site. She look at the fire see it was still going. She grabbed herself some hot water and dumped it over her head. He now felt better being in his true gender. Then grabbed a stick that was laying next to the fire and started to poke the fire. Dr. Digger walk out of his tent, knowing that was Ranma pouring water over his/her head. He walked over to the young were-tiger and sat next to him. Ranma turned to the doc. "Hey doc." Then looked away.  
"Are you feeling alright, Ranma?" The asked with concern  
"I don't know." He poked the fire again. "I don't know what I am going to do now." He turned to the doctor. "I lost pop and got cursed. An' to top it all off, I don't know who my mother is or where she lives. The if I do find her. What will she know who I am or love me, even with this curse?"  
"I sure she would love you just the same, even with the curse." Dr. Digger comforts him.  
"I guess the first step is to find her then, right Doc." He threw the stick into the fire. "And I guess I need to start searching for her in Japan." He still wasn't to confident in his answer.  
"We'll help in any way possible to find your mother." The doctor said with a bright smile.  
"Thanks."  
"Now, you need a place to stay, don't you?"  
"Not really, I have been on the road most of my life. And I don't want to be intruding in your home."  
"Please don't reject my offer. I have plenty of room in my home for you to stay."  
"I guess.... Do you live in Japan too?"  
Dr. Digger chuckled lightly. "No, I don't. I live in Atlanta, GA, USA."  
"Isn't that on the other side of the world?" Not really asking it as a question.  
"Yes, it is?"  
"So how am I going to be able to find my mother if I am half way around the world in a different country?" Ranma was close to yelling.  
"Well..." He sighed. "Gina is really good with computer and could use the Internet to find your mother."  
"Huh....?" Ranma was dumbfounded. "What is a computer and what is the 'Internet'?"  
"Don't worry too much right now." Dr. Digger sighed lightly. "So, do you accept my offer, Ranma Saotome."  
Ranma thought a bit more. His father never was a loving parent to him. He used Ranma to get what he wanted but always came to take him back. But the one good thing that came out of this was that Ranma was one of the best fighter in his generation, and his ability to learn techniques at amazing speed. Most of the dojos they visited, the masters liked Ranma. Not because of his talent for fight but his direct concentration on the drill or technique and when they were training he would do his chores with out question. And most of those time Ranma would get stuck with Genma's share of the chores as well. As Ranma thought about this. He quickly glaceed over to the older man. He could feel that he could trust him, but he didn't know how to react in this situation. I wonder what it would be like to have a place to call home or even a family... He thought. He stared for in the fire and it seemed to him that the fire stared back. Flashes of memories went off in his head of Genma's training and travel spent. Hope it gets better than it already is. He continued to think to himself. He stopped staring at the fire to look at the Dr. Digger.  
Then his mind reflected back to earlier in the day when he found his father dead and to top it off he had no way of find his mother. He also didn't know where to start as well. With so few option for Ranma, Dr. Digger was hoping he would choice to come with him and his daughters. "Am, Doc?"  
"Yes, Ranma."  
"Can I tell you in the morning what I have decided?" Ranma want to get some sleep first.  
"I see no problem in that. Have a good nights rest."  
"Good night." Ranma went off to sleep in his tent. In his mind, there was to many thought going on in his head and feels of anger and revenge were running wild. He thought it would be good to get some sleep and work out his problem in the morning.

* * *

> **_Author Notes:_** (Completed 01/16/2003)   
If your asking is Ranma going to be hooking it up with Gina or Britanny. I am not going to be telling anybody for now until the later chapters. I planning some good stuff for this fanfic. This fanfic will be more of a rated 'R' because of language and sexual language/content.... If you have ever read a Gold Digger comic book you will know what I mean. But this chapter is more like a PG-13. I decided to cut it off there and leave you hanging until the next chapter.
> 
> Comment, questions and something help would be nice. E-mail me at with the subject "GCTAFP" or "Gold, Cat Tails, and Family Pride". Or visit my website Thanks.
> 
> Next Chpter: What will Ranma do. Will he go with the Digger family or go his own way.


	2. A New Home? A New Life?

Gold, Cat Tails, And Family Pride

By Stormen81

Author note: This chapter is teaser just to show that I have been working on this

**Chapter 2**: A New Home? A New Life?

As the sun peaked over the mountain in China, Ranma woke like he normally did. It was an enforced habit by Genma throughout the years of training. He looks to see that he was the only one up. Quietly he went to do his morning work out, and to clear out his mind of the event the day before. He jogged a few hundred meters to a clearing and started his workout.

As he flowed through his kata, while is mind thought about the other day. He was making mistakes through out the kata but didn't stop him once. After an hour of contentious katas, which seemed to last for ever to him, he started to use a huge tree as training dumpy. He did combos after combos of punches and kicks and with each blow the bark of the tree started to come off. His anger grew. He was mad at his father for dying, mad for not telling him about his mother, mad about the training mission, and mad at himself for not being there. With those thought running through his head; he pushed his punch harder in to the tree. With that punch it starts to crack at the spot he was punching. He punched it again with more force. His body started to visibly glowing red. He punched the tree again as he hit the tree the crack grew more. With a cry out and all his will into the punch, he punch cracked all the through the tree and with the base to hold in place against the wind. "Damn you, pops!" He said to the tree. The tree started to fall to the left. Ranma jump away from the tree as he saw it fall. "Damn that was close."

"Any closer and I might had to help you." A voice behind him spoke.

"Wha." He turned around. "oh, hi doc." He saw it was Theo.

"Have you thought about our offer?" He said.

"Yeah... I could hardly sleep because I was thinking what it would be like to have a family to live with again..." He started to blush. "And your daughters were aroused all night long too."

"So that is normal for teenage girl to do when they have an intimate dream." Theo informed him.

"But will I be able to control myself if I am round... These..." His eye focused on the ground.

"Your more primal instincts worry you and you might make a huge mistake by losing control."

"You could say that." He took a couple of breathes before he continued. "I have seen a lot of shit, Doc. I have seen more girl having children without a husband... I don't want that for my child. So, I am waiting until I found the one I will spend my life with."

"I can relate to that Ranma. I was once in you shoes before."

"Yeah, but did you ever have animal urges to do it with every were-cat or human girl you meet."

"No, but it would be close to it."

"Then on a full moon night it is even worse."

"Brittany says she gets a craving for human flesh." He chuckled.

"I do get those but when a girl is arouse around me..." A moment of silence past over Ranma. "…and if it's a full moon. It drives me crazy when there are girls around."

"So how did you get your drive under control."

"I..I..." Ranma took a few breathes. "Went hunting. It was the only way I could get my mind off of the girls that were around at the time." He smirked a little. "I guess hunting is like sex for us as well. We take great pleasure in killing our prey." Theo chuckled with Ranma.

"So are you willing to come and stay at our home and we can help you find you mother?"

"It would be honor." He said in English.

One week later

The door to Diggers home opened up. "Ah. It's so nice to be home." Brit said as she walked in the door after her father opened it. "I have a tuna sandwich with my name on it." She hurried to the kitchen where her glories tuna was held in.

"I agree, and I am going to take a bath to relax from the long trip." Gina said as she head to her room to drop off her stuff and get ready for a bath.

Ranma, in his hybrid form, was still standing outside. He was amazed at the size of the house. He slow turned to take in the surrounding of the place. It was nice to him. It had room for him to do some of his excise, and the neighborhood seemed to be quite. "If you like, I could give you the grand tour of my home?" Theo said.

"Sorry." He said and walked inside. "I would like that." He replied to Theo's question.

"You can set your bag by the table than." Theo pointed to the entry table on the opposite side of him and shut the door after Ranma entered the house. "And if you follow me."

"Know this sound weird, but correct me if I am wrong here. It seem you do not speak Japanese but I can understand you just fine. How?" Ranma asked as he followed him.

"What make you think I do not know Japanese?" Theo asked back.

"Well. It is just that your daughter Britanny doesn't understand what I am saying but when you talk; she and I both understand you." Ranma answered him.

"Every observant you are. That is good in a fighter. As for why you understand me is because I am an Aura Mage and I cast a spell for me to be understood by all." Theo said. "It is one of the first spells you learn in school."

"I see."

"Now you have that little mystery solved on with the tour." He stop at first door on the left. "This is my study area." He said a he opened the door and the tour began.

Britanny got closer to the kitchen, when she started to smell stuff cooking. _I wonder if mom is home for today. _ She thought to herself as she entered the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Britanny." Julia Digger said, Theo's wife.

"Mom. Is it that time of year already."

"Yes, Britanny. It is. So how have you been?" She asked her daughter.

"I have been good. But wait until you hear about our trip in China." Brit said with a little excitement.

"So what happened on the trip." She asked.

"Well, the first week was great. We meet a few archeologists digging up some of Chinas history. And got to see some of the clay army men, that was really cool to seen in person. Then we meet up with the monks dad needed to talk too. But the second week…" Her mood changed.

"What happened?"

"I think dad can explain it better than I can. I still don't understand what happened."

Julia was about to ask. When the kitchen door opened up. "This is the kitchen. It has everything we need to feed ourselves…" Theo stopped as he saw his wife. "Hello dear. When did you get home?"

"Theo. It is so good to see you." She hugged and kissed him.

"Just over an hour ago." She said. "So, how was you trip and who is this young man?" She asked him. "We can talk about the trip later. But first, I would like to introduce Ranma Saotome. Ranma this is my wife Julia." Ranma bowed to her and she returned the jester with her own bow.

"It is a honor to meet you Digger-san." Ranma said.

"Welcome to our home, Ranma." She said in prefect Japanese.

"When did you learn Japanese, mom?" Brit asked her mother.

"I after all my adventure, I would have to learn something. So, I decided to learn a few more languages."

"Boy, is Gina going to be surprised about that." Brit muttered.

"Every time I come back; both you and Gina surprise me with how much you have grown. So it should not have surprised you about new thing I have learned during a year's time." She said back to her daughter. As she patted her daughter's head, "You're hybrid form has grown quite a bit from the last time we all were together." She said as Britanny purred at what her mother was doing. "As for Ranma, He really handsome. He kind of reminds me of Garfield when I was training him."

While Ranma was still trying to decipher the comment Julia made. "How is that mom?" Brit spoke up.

"Well, the way he is standing is like Garfield but …" A thought accrued to her. "What happen with the cheetah clan in China? You send a letter a few months ago about it."

"Dead. All dead that is what happened." Ranma said in Japanese and surprising all of them there in the kitchen; his voice was colder than anything them has heard from anybody that young. Brit did not understand what Ranma said, but she had a good idea from his body language and how her mother reacted.

"We don't know yet." Theo answered his wife question before she could ask. He made a silent jester not to ask the next question he knew she would ask.

"How do I get to the backyard? I need to do my training." Ranma asked.

"Britanny can you show him the way. I need to talk to your mother for a bit." Theo commanded.

"Sure thing." She went out the door and Ranma followed without any other words. Once the children were out of the room, Theo breathed a bit easier.

"I know why you said you have no idea, but I know you Theo. Now spill it." Julia said with a bit of anger.

"It had sign of were-wolves. I was not sure until I had Brod take a look." He said with a sadden tone.

"And you did not tell the children because you think Ranma would go off and try get revenge for their deaths." Julia replied. He just nodded. "This is bad. I can feel the power in Ranma. It is like a wild fire and ready to destroy anything in his path."

"What you felt was nothing compared to when we found him."

"What do mean by that?" She asked dumbfounded.

"He has been training all his life and from what I gather. His father started his training the day he was able to walk. And if he learns how to control that energy in his body he would give you a run for your money." Theo let his wife think over the possibilities. "But that is not all. He went to Jusenkyo." His wife gasped.

"I thought that place was a myth."

"It is quite real and he is living proof of it. He fell into one of the springs and now turns into a girl when cold water hits him."

"So, how is he taking it with all that happens?"

"Pretty well. He tends to isolate himself but that is a given with being on the road for most of your life and only having your father as company on the trip."

"Well, there is couple month before school starts back up for Gina and Britanny. Hopefully, Ranma would be willing to go to school as well."

"Don't worry about the education and that stuff. I think he'll go to school if asked too."

Ranma followed Brit through the house to the backyard. He was amazed at how big it was. He saw a small garden in one corner and a work out area in the other corner. The work out area had basic for anybody that wants to be in shape. Ranma needed something to hit. Brit would not last in a spar as he thought to himself. Julia seemed to be a mystery to him. She seemed to be a fighter but he was not for sure. But the punching bag caught his attenuation. He walked over to the area and started to stretch out.

Brit could hear the entire popping joint as she watch from the distance as Ranma stretch out. She loved the area her dad set aside for her to work out. She sat down at the table on the landing just outside, so she could watch him. After his stretch, which made Brit blush a bit as she watch him over forwards, he started to a blocking routine with arms, then leg, and then both. He did that for a few minute and then added-in punches, kick, and a combo of everything. After a few more minutes he would start doing actual kata and other form without missing a beat.

But Brit didn't understand what he was doing. As she watched him pick up the pace, he seemed to start to blur. This was scaring her knowing he was faster than her, but this was just the beginning. After a good twenty minute of Ranma being a continues blur he slowed down and to a lighter speed. He moved so he was facing the punching bag and gave it a test punch. It seemed to be solid enough for him. As he punched and kicked the bag, his mind was focusing on the village he stayed in the weeks before. He went through all the emotion of the people he meet leading up to the destruction of the village. His aura started to show very faintly after a few punches, but it grew to be like a wild flame of a light blue color. Not knowing what to do, Brit raced into the house to get her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" As she screeched to a halt at the kitchen door.

"What the matter dear?" Theo asked.

"Ranm… glowing.. blue… outside…" She started to zip back outside.

"So that is power I have been feeling for the past couple of minutes." Julia said to herself as she run outside following Britanny. Theo teleported himself outside to where Britanny was. Julia arrived just a few seconds later and was shocked at what she was seeing. "Theo. Please tell me I am not dreaming and that what I am seeing is real…" She said more like a command than a question.

"You're not dreaming Julia." He confirmed what they were seeing.

The sky had darkened and thunder could be heard around the area. As the rain came down, the aura of Ranma got bigger as his hybrid body transformed into the female version. "He burning through energy like it was nothing. How long can this boy go for?" Julia asked herself. Brit slowly inched her way behind her mother and only peaking her head out once she was completely behind her mother.

"The question is, is he doing this on instinct or he knows how to focus his aura already?" Julia asked.

"I am not sure." Theo replied. "Think it is all instinct."

As they watch Ranma doing his best to destroy the object in front of him, the sky darkened and the sound on thunder could be over head. Then the rain came down starting as s soft droplets to a steady down pour. The coldness of the rain was enough to trigger his new found curse but he did not know it and for the first time Julia got to see what Ranma's hybrid female form looked liked. She was shorter than Britanny by a full head length but seemed to have a more developed in other areas than Britanny. What amazed Julia the most about the young were-tiger was the stripes had gone from black to a red color. Julia also noticed that the change did not slow Ranma down one bit, but actually got faster than before.

As Ranma continued to pound on the bag, her aura just kept getting stronger with each punch. Her eyes started to glow blue as well and her face seem to transform into more of her tiger form would look like while still maintaining her hybrid from. "Theo... I think something is wrong with Ranma." Julia stated. Britanny was inching her way behind her mother until only her eyes could see what Ranma was doing. Theo didn't answer but was getting himself to protect his family.

The young were-tiger paused and raored with power as if her soul was crying out to someone to hear. Then punch the bag in front of her couple times before the final stirke. As it came, her aura glowed around her hand. She struck her target and letting her aura go and destroying it. Her aura faded but she was breathing very deep breathes. She started to turn and walk to the Digger family after a couple of minute but after a few step and exhausted. Her eyes closed and fell face first to the ground. Theo and Julia race to her side and checked to see if you wouldn't need to go any medical attention. Brit was just stood there like a statue.

While all this was happening Gina walk out the door looking at her hand-held computer. "Brit have you gotten stronger or..." She stopped in middle of her question as she saw Ranma laying on the ground in the rain with her parent on either side of her. She looked over to her sisters work out area to see her newly installed punching bag for Brit was clearly destroyed. "Jinkies" She said in response to what she was seeing. "Ranma do that?" She asked Brit and Brit just nodded. Her parents were picking up the young were-tiger and headed inside. They want to guest room which was fully furnished with a bed, dresser, and so on. After setting Ranma on the bed, Julia pushed Theo out of the room and closed the door and attended to change Ranma into some dryer clothes.

As this was happening, a girl on a plane from LAX to Atlanta suddenly woke from her sleep. The flight attendant stopped at her row as she saw the young girl woke rather suddenly and seemed to be breathing a little heavy. "Are you alright, miss?"

The girl took a minute as the question register in her mind. "Uh." She looked at the lady asking the question.

"Are you alright, miss?" She asked again.

"I fine." She said.

"You look like woke up from a nightmare." The flight attendant stated.

"It was no nightmare." She said to the flight attendant but she could not place the feeling she was having. Like something or someone was calling out to her. "Could I get a some water, please." She ask the lady.

"Sure thing." She handed her a bottle of water.

_What was it that I felt? It was like someone was calling out to me. _The girl trying to figure out what was going on.

Julia finished changing the clothes of the sleeping were-tiger. Seeing that Ranma was sleeping peacefully. She left the room and closed the door. She walk back down to the kitchen were everyone else was their. Her husband and two children seem to be eating. Theo was eating. Gina was munching on some food while staring at the hand-held computer and looking at the data she collected from the punching bag. Brit was just seemed to pushing her food around trying to figure out what she just saw.

"So, Theo. What do you think that was all about?" Julia asked like a worried mother.

"I'm not sure. It could be all the emotion he had bottle up inside want to be let lose and given the way he seem to be raised. I think that is the only way he know how to let it all out." He took a sip of coffee he had made while his wife took care of Ranma.

"If it was emotional release, he must have been storing it for along time. But I have never seen or felt anyone with an aura that big Theo." She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. "He would give Gar a run for his money."

Brit pricked up and looked at her mother. "Who is Gar, mom."

"Oh, just someone I know on Jade, dear." Julia answered and sat down at the table.

"I think he would give anyone he faces a run for their money." He paused a moment. "I think he could beat you in a fight Julia."

"That is quite the statement, honey. You think Ranma could be an Arms-Master of Jade."

"He has the attitude. He wont give up on any challenge presented in front of him." He told them.

"How do you know this, dad?" Gina said.

"Just the way he talks and walks. Reminds me of someone I know." Theo looked at his wife with a smirk.

The two daughters looked at each other with a questionable look and then to their mother. Gina spoke up. "Any ways. The data collected from the sensor in the punching bag is amazing." She looked back at the screen. "If Ranma is able to duplicate this data, he would be able to hit some with the same force as you would be going at a 100 miles per hour and hitting a brick wall."

"That would hurt quite a bit." Brit said.

"No kidding. I am just wondering how strong and fast he is." Gina stated.

"You'll most likely found out in due time, dear. But for now don't do anything testing on him for now. Let him adjust to life here." Julia said to her daughter. "Now, I want to know are you two ready to start classes next month?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Gina grins from ear to ear. "And I'll blow Penny's sox off when she see my science project that I have going for the science fair this year." Gina said with pride and smirking at her computer screen.

"And how about you Britanny?" She asked her other daughter.

"I have no clue. I'll be going to a new school where I hardly know anybody there." Britanny answered with a sad look.

"I would not worry to much Cheetah. You'll make friends there. Just be yourself." Gina said.

"Last time I check Gina, you're not a were-cheetah." She replied angrily at her sister.

"What does being a were-cheetah matter when going to school?" Gina stated.

"Now, girls. You don't need to argue over something that is pointless." Theo said.

The Digger family sat and eat dinner. Gina, Brit, and Theo gave Julia a good run down on what they did during the year. She was proud of her daughter's accomplishments. They all were happy on just being a family again. Even though, it was for a short time.

Julia and Theo were cleaning the used dishes while their two children were watching the television. Once the children were out of the parents site, they went back to the issue at hand. "Who do you think attacked the cheetah clan?" Julia asked.

"Mmm.." He thought as he put the glass cup he was drying off in the cab nit. "I assuming it was a local ..."

"It was werewolves." A soft exhausted voice said. They turned to see Ranma supporting herself with her arm against the door frame. She was dressed in one of Brit's tank top shirt and pair of shorts. She slowly made her way to the island and sat on the other side on a stool. "Do you have something I can eat. I kinda hungry."

"I'll grab what was left from dinner." As Julia grabbed some left over food. "I thought you would be sleeping still because expended a lot of energy a few hours ago."

"I'll be fine. I just need some food. Then maybe back to bed." Then remembering looking at the close she was wearing and blushing slightly. "Thank you for what are doing."

"It is no problem Ranma." Theo said as he put away another plate into the cab nit. "But what makes you sure it was werewolves that attacked the village?"

"I saw a couple of wolves' tracks and the heavy sent of wolves all over the place." Julia placed a plate of food and a fork in front of Ranma. "Thank you. Can I get some water to drink." She took a couple of bites and Theo place a large glass of water down. "Plus they would have to known how to fight because a lot of the men and some of the women knew how to fight."

"That confirms some of my assumptions." Theo hanged up the towel he was using for drying the dishes and took a seat at one end of the island. "I am still trying to figure out why they were attacked."

"It does not matter why. All that matters is finding them and making the responsible pay for their actions." Ranma said and grabbed the glass of water and drinking some of it.

"But revenge should not be the primary goal right now Ranma." Julia spoke.

"It is not. First is to find my mother and tell her what happened to pops. Then I'll decide what I need to do from there."

"What are you going to for school?" Julia asked like a worried parent.

"I haven't been in school much because pop thought it took too much time from learning the Art."

"Would you like to go to school here for the time being? An education will help in many things in life." Julia said.

"Beside, you'll be among people your own age as well." Theo pointed out. "And you'll never know who you would meet while your there."

"What is the point on going to school if I can't speak, read, and write in english?" Ranma said while she put her elbows on the table and put head in between her hands for support. "No one would be able to understand a thing I say."

"So, is that it. You're going to give up from going to school just because of a little problem like know english." Julia said as she grabbed the finish plate that Ranma had used. She and Theo could see Ranma expression change a little. She smirked a little knowing she hit a nerve. "Sound a little cowardice to me give up going somewhere just because I don't know how understand people in a foreign land."

The sound of an arm hitting the top of the island startled Julia. Ranma was angry because someone called him a coward. "I am no fucking coward and I don't lose to challenge."

"Then why are you running away from a little problem then?" Julia questioned the young weretirger.

"Are you challenging me?" Ranma growled.

I wonder if this would work? Julia thought to herself. "I challenge you to learn to read, write, and speak English for the start of school next month." she saw angry look and she knew got her. "But I can understand if don't want to go through with this."

"I accept your challenge." Ranma said and walked out of the door of room. She seem to still be wobbly from lack rest.


End file.
